


Let It Snow

by Kenda1L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Vacation, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L
Summary: Keith and Shiro go on vacation. Kosmo discovers snow. Consequently, so does Keith.***Keith jolts awake as something cold and wet lands on him, knocking the breath from his lungs. “Kosmo,” he groans as he tries to shove the space wolf off him. Kosmo responds by licking every inch of available skin. He yelps, but it turns into a laugh under the wolf’s relentless assault. “Okay, okay! I give up,” he says, going limp. “Why are you wet?” He groans again as he realizes that Shiro’s side of the bed is empty. “Please tell me you didn’t follow Shiro into the shower again.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I could use a little fluff in my life, how about you? Just... uh... pretend it's still Christmas?

Keith jolts awake as something cold and wet lands on him, knocking the breath from his lungs. “Kosmo,” he groans as he tries to shove the space wolf off him. Kosmo responds by licking every inch of available skin. He yelps, but it turns into a laugh under the wolf’s relentless assault. “Okay, okay! I give up,” he says, going limp. “Why are you _wet?”_ He groans again as he realizes that Shiro’s side of the bed is empty. “Please tell me you didn’t follow Shiro into the shower again.”

Kosmo shoves his face into Keith’s; next thing Keith knows, he feels a familiar tug behind his belly button. Keith has just enough time to widen his eyes and say, “Oh shi—” before he ends up on his butt in the middle of a snow drift, with only his sleep clothes to protect him.

At least now he knows why Kosmo was wet.

***

Shiro looks up from the mess of Christmas lights he’s trying in vain to untangle as the front door slams. “Keith?”

Keith stomps into the living room, wet and bedraggled, arms wrapped around his torso in an effort to keep warm. Judging by the blue tint to his lips and shivers wracking his frame, it’s not successful. Shiro drops the lights and grabs the throw blanket they keep tossed over the couch. He hurries to wrap it around Keith’s shoulders. “What happened?”

“Kosmo discovered snow,” Keith says through chattering teeth. Shiro rubs his hands up and down his arms briskly in an effort to warm him up.

“I take it he wanted to share?” Shiro asks. He struggles to keep his lips from curving up into a smirk. Keith glares at him. He throws the blanket off and launches himself at Shiro.

Shiro grunts as 160 pounds of wet, grouchy boyfriend wrap around him like a koala. He’s just barely managed to catch his equilibrium when there’s a pop and they’re knocked to the floor by one very icy space wolf. Shiro wheezes out a laugh, but it’s cut off by a gasp as, with another pop, they’re back outside. 

“ _Kosmo!”_ Keith’s exasperated shout makes Shiro laugh again. 

“Welcome to the mountains, baby.”

The face full of snow is worth it.

***

There’s no point in trying to warm up or change because clearly Kosmo is determined to play. They gear up in coats, gloves, and hats, and then tumble, laughing, out the front door of their rented cabin and into the mounds of snow. Kosmo bounds in excited circles around them, flinging snow in every direction. Keith tosses a branch, which Kosmo predictably ignores in favor of teleporting after a squirrel. He sighs and shakes his head. “Someday,” he mutters. “Someday he’ll figure it out.” 

Shiro chuckles and pulls him back against his chest so he can wrap him up in a hug. “I’m sure he will,” he says indulgently. 

Keith wriggles out of his grasp and bends to scoop up a handful of snow. He brandishes it threateningly. “Wanna patronize me a little more, Takashi?” 

Shiro holds his hand up in alarm, eyes wide as he backs up. “Whoa, I don’t think you want to do that.” 

Keith smirks as he packs the snow together a little harder. “I don’t?” he asks innocently. “And why would that be?”

Shiro grins just as his arm floats up behind Keith and dumps snow over his head. Keith yelps, swiping at his neck in an effort to get rid of the snow under his collar. “You are dead, Shirogane,” he growls. He tackles Shiro into the snow with an echoing war cry. They wrestle, flipping back and forth as each tries to smother the other in snow. They finally roll to a stop, Keith on top with his hands wrapped tight around Shiro’s wrists. “Yield,” he pants. His eyes are shining, mouth open in a happy grin. 

The urge to kiss him is nearly overwhelming so Shiro doesn’t put up much of a fight. When they part, Keith keeps close, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s. “I love you,” he whispers, eyes crinkling in happiness. “Best anniversary ever.” Shiro twists his wrist out of Keith’s lax grip to push his beanie off and bury his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

“I love you too,” he murmurs against Keith's lips. Shiro opens mouth, question burning on his lips, but he’s interrupted by Kosmo skidding to a stop next to them, sending a spray of snow over them both. Keith rears back, spluttering with laughter. He wipes at his face before leaping to his feet to chase after the wolf. Shiro lays where he is, content to watch Keith and Kosmo play as snow soaks through his clothes and makes him shiver. His question can wait for now.

The world is cold and crisp around him, but love and the ring zipped into his coat pocket keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1)  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments (sometimes it just takes me a while to get over my glee and figure out how to reply.)


End file.
